The invention relates to a composition that contains the most potent combination of nutrients with clinical studies proven to assist in the treatment and prevention of osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, and improved joint function.
The advanced formulation is designed to promote healthy joints and cartilage as people age, which is critical to good health.
Emerging research confirms that nutrition may play a significant role in assisting the body to repair the damage to joints and cartilage. Glucosamine sulfate, along with specific antioxidant vitamins, minerals and phytonutrients, have been shown to actually reverse the progression of joint and cartilage deterioration. In addition to their effectiveness, all of these dietary supplements are extremely safe and free of dangerous side effects.
To ensure effective absorption and tissue utilization, it's highly recommended that one take Glucosamine in the sulfate form. This is the way Glucosamine is found in the body, and it lacks any known toxicity.
The best, the easiest and most cost-effective way to give your bones, joints, ligaments and cartilage the nutritional support they need is with a high-quality product that combines all the right supplements in the right dosages.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a unique formulation, which allows individuals to improve, maintain and enhance joint function and cartilage.